


More than a bird

by Merlins_little_sister



Series: Camelove 2021 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Camelove 2021, Day 3 - Unconventional Characters, F/M, Getting Ready, Merlin's name sake, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlins_little_sister/pseuds/Merlins_little_sister
Summary: This is the story of how Hunith and Balinor got married. It's also the story of how Merlin got his name.-Written for Camelove 2021 - Day 3.
Relationships: Alice/Gaius (Merlin), Balinor/Hunith (Merlin)
Series: Camelove 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155995
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: Camelove 2021





	More than a bird

**Author's Note:**

> This story is so tiny, I am not even sure if it can be called a fic. I wrote this story for the third day of the Camelove Week. The topic of this day are unconventional characters. I dare to say this is true for me here, because I have never before written this pairing.   
> I hope you enjoy this story. 
> 
> Many thanks, as always, to my wonderful beta [@ursus-mari](https://www.tumbex.com/ursus-mari.tumblr/posts).
> 
> Consider leaving kudos or a comment if you like the story. I am @waiting4thedoctor on tumblr. :)

It was a very early morning in mid-June. The sun smiled brightly and tickled Hunith's nose. But it was not the sun that woke her up. What woke her up was the noise of a gigantic bird that was sitting in the small window of her tiny hut. 

Hunith sat up and examined the animal. She did not know much about birds, but from what she could tell it looked like a falcon. 

There was a saying in her part of the land:

_ When a bride is awoken by a bird on the morning of her wedding, she will be lucky. _

Hunith smiled to herself. She would have never believed this would actually happen because Hunith was not usually a woman who believed in old wives tales. In any case, she would have expected a bird much smaller than this one. 

“Oh, I wish I knew what type of bird you are,” Hunith told the bird. It did not answer, of course not, but it made the noise again, ruffled his feathers, and flew away. 

Hunith got out of bed and stepped towards the window where she found that the bird had left a feather behind. She kept it. Balinor would know what bird it was. 

Balinor.

Today was the day, she reminded herself. Today she would marry the love of her life. With a wide smile on her face, she began to ready herself for her special day. The dress she would be wearing was nothing special at all, a hand me down from her mother, made from white linen with a simple, yet beautiful embroidery of flowers on the top. But it was decent and pretty. Hunith would be wearing a flower crown along with it that the kids from the village had made for her. It would be perfect. 

Hunith ran a hand over the fabric that was now covering her body. Then she stepped outside where Gaius and Alice were already waiting for her. They would accompany Hunith to the big oak tree, under which the ceremony was supposed to take place. 

They walked most of the way in silence. There was simply no need for speaking at that moment, and Gaius and Alice knew Hunith well enough to sense that Hunith needed company more than words right then. 

Right before they reached the big oak tree, Alice handed her the wedding bouquet. Hunith spotted myrtle leaves in it, another lovely wedding tradition. Quickly, Hunith tucked the bird's feather into the bouquet as well. For luck. 

“You look beautiful,” Gaius assured her, before he handed her over to her soon-to-be husband Balinor. Then Gaius turned to him. 

“I trust you will take good care of her,” the older man said. 

“With all my powers,” Balinor answered with his deep voice. Then, Balinor took Hunith's hands in his, and the couple gave their vows. 

Right after the ceremony, right after the kiss, Hunith pulled out the feather from her bouquet. 

“There was a bird in my window this morning,” she said, eager to share the news. “It looked like a falcon to me, but I am not sure. Can you tell me what it is?” She handed the feather over to her husband, who examined it for a minute or two. Balinor's teeth were biting his lower lip, a habit that he always had when he was concentrating. 

“I’m almost sure it’s a feather from a merlin. That’s a type of falcon indeed, my love.” Balinor tipped Hunith’s nose in a teasing way, before he leaned down to kiss her forehead. “You are a smart woman.” 

9 months later, Hunith gave birth to a little boy. His birth was easier than she had expected, almost as if the baby did not want to hurt her. Barely 2 hours after his birth, she could get up again, feeling magically rested and strengthened. 

“What do we call him?” Balinor asked her, when he held his son in his arms for the first time. Balinor’s hands looked so huge in comparison to the little baby, yet they looked so similar. The boy had the same black hair as his father and also the same sharp nose. Hunith felt more love than ever before at that moment. In fact, she thought her heart might burst every minute, that's how lucky she was at that moment. 

“We’ll call him Merlin.”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
